Let Me Love You
by CarlySue
Summary: One-Shot song-Fic - Draco watches from the shadow as Harry cheats on Ginny, yet she keeps crawling back, but she shouldnt, she she be with him...


Let Me Love You

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize as JK Rowling's.

Summary: A one-shot song-fic about Draco watching from the shadows as Harry cheats on Ginny, yet she never seems to believe it.

Any time you find one of my stories/song-fics where you don't like the characters positions, such as Harry cheating on Ginny, just let me know…

I AM ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!

Mmmm ..... Mmmmm.... Yeah....Mmmmm....Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah....Mmmm..... Yeah, Yeah

Draco looked out from a hidden corner near the great hall doors, the doors, although closed, were also blocked by a girl crying and yelling at a boy, while the boy yelled back, trying to cover his shirt, which was covered in makeup.

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are ,you stick around and I just don't know why

Yet as the fight between the two rolled on, the girl ran forward and hugged the guy. Draco cringed, he never knew why he liked her, but this girl was taking over his senses and it killed him knowing that her boyfriend didn't really care about her.

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Wrist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you,you are)

Draco had thoughts running through his head, as Ginny, yes the one and only Ginny Weasley, walked hand in hand with Harry Potter through the Great Hall doors, pretending like a fight had never happened, like Harry didn't even smell like some other girls perfume, with some other girls makeup all over his shirt.

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

Draco, would never do that to Ginny, he would never cheat on her, if he ever got a chance to show her, which would probably never happen. Ginny was worth everything, and she was just amazing, yet she was stuck next to Harry, and she would never realize she was in the worst relationship possible…

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Wrist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

Man, like just sucks he thought, as he ran his hand through his hair and walked into the Great Hall, he watched Ginny as she looked up at Draco coming through the doors. She was red in the face, but Harry was looking in another direction, right at Cho Chang, of Ravenclaw…this just wasn't right…

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me....

Ginny turned back to Harry, noticed him staring, and winking at Cho and went ballistic, she ran from the room in tears and Draco turned and slipped away, watched as she sunk to the floor in tears…yet she would probably go back to Harry…

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?

Draco silently whispered a spell, a truth spell on Harry, as he walked through the doors to where Ginny looked up at him and asked "do you really love me"…right away the answer came up from Harry… "no…", but then he answered again, "but I can try again"…and that just made everything better for Ginny, but not for Draco…Harry helped up Ginny and they walked away, Ginny was upset, but for some reason, she always crawled right back to him…

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Draco shook his head and whispered the words he wishes he could tell her everyday, "Let me love you that's all you need baby".

Reviewing is helpful, but completely up to you!


End file.
